Nové Vlasti the New Homeland
by Imo97
Summary: This is a sequel to A New World! It's set when Todd and Viola are 24 and 23 New World Years old, married and have a small girl. It follows them through their life as it is, but when an unexpected trouble darkens their load again, what will they have to do? Please review, it's pathetic how much it means to me :)
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. This is the sequel to A New World, and I hope you like it! The voices of the characters have changed slightly, both from being older, from being around different people and (in Todd's case) from being within the Noise of the Land. Please review and tell me if there's any scene or something you'd like me to include! **

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**_(Todd)_**

I wake from dreams that seemed kinda warm and fuzzy to the sound of piercing cries. Groaning, Vi rolls over beside me, her brow furrowed.

"Your turn," she mumbles.

"I know," I moan, swinging my legs out of the bed. Shuffling down the hall, I flick on the light in the room next door. The glare is ruddy blinding.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" I rub at my bagged eyes.

Lying in the crib is my little girl. My little, screaming, red-faced, baby girl.

I pick her up and hold her to me. I pace the room yawning, soothing my daughter, bobbing up and down a bit. I pat her back as if I'd been doing it forever. I hug her with calm, soft Noise. And I sing to her.

_"Early one morning, just as the sun was rising_

_ I heard a maiden call from the valley below_

_ Oh don't deceive me_

_ Oh never leave me_

_ How could you use a fair maiden so?_

"Oh, baby, Pa's here. Shh, go back to sleep, darling."

Her tiny head begins to bob, her hiccoughing breaths evening into sleeping sighs. As softly as I can, I place her back into the crib, pulling the blanket up to her chin. Her petite fists curl around the corners of the yellow fabric. I grin at her sleeping form, still disbelieving that this bundle can be my own flesh and blood, Viola my lawfully wedded wife.

This is the New World we fought for. Nové Vlasti the new homeland we searched for.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Here's chapter 2! It's a bit longer than the first (my chapters are probably not going to be very equal in length, sorry). I hop you enjoy it! My usual grovel for reviews still stands. Oh, and all familiar characters and plot lines beling to the one and only Patrick Ness!**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**_(Todd)_**

The first golden rays of light fall across my face, waking me from my slumber. Groggily, I roll outta the warmth of the sheets, noting that Viola ain't beside me. She's probably gone to get breakfast, since I did the night shift.

I pull on a checked green shirt and a pair of jeans, feeling the large raised scars that cover my chest. I try not to think of the war too much, just like Tam said. Sometimes it's hard though.

On the way downstairs, I peep through the crack of the next door. The yellow hillock is still breathing deeply. Trudging unsteadily down the stairs, still trying to throw the after effects of sleep, I enter the kitchen to the smell of scrambled egg and toast.

"Ivy's still out like a top, is she?" Viola asks, plonking a cup of strong coffee in front of me.

"Yeah. Thanks." My hands curl around the mug's warmth and I gratefully take a sip.

Vi turns back to the stove, her loose black pony-tail flicking as she does so.

"The eggs are nearly done."

"Thanks, Vi, you ain't need to go to that trouble, though, love."

"Nonsense, I wanted eggs myself, thought you might fancy too."

I can hear the smile in her voice. I chuckle.

**_(Viola)_**

I hear him chuckle, the same laugh he's always had, no matter what's happened to us both. Plating up both the scrambled egg and toast, I turn and place it before him on the table. The crooked grin thanks me, still able to make my heart flutter even after 4 New World years of marriage. It's strange to think how I'm 23 now, that I've spent almost half my life on this planet. Todd, now 24, finds it strange to think that almost half his life has been war free.

I sit opposite him, munching the toast. I watch him spear his eggs with worrying fatigue, his shoulders slumped, his face pale. I frown.

"Todd?"

He looks up at me, his green eyes slightly fogged and heavy with black bags beneath them.

"Are you feeling okay? You look utterly exhausted."

He waves his fork at me a bit, before swallowing.

"I'm fine, honest; just couldn't drop off again after getting Ivy back to sleep last night."

He smiles feebly at me.

"Are you sure, Todd? You've looked kinda drawn for days now."

"Sure."

He takes my hand and opens his Noise into a quilt of reassurance.

Above us, Ivy makes her presence in reality known. Sighing, Todd makes to collect her.

"I'll go; I want to see my little sweetheart anyway."

"Okay, but bring her down here quick. Tell her Pa wants to say morning," he says with a wink.

"Will do."

But as I reach the door I can't help but notice that Todd has placed his head in his hands, rubbing his face wearily.

With a concerned frown, I ascend the staircase.

**_(Todd)_**

I get the feeling Viola could be onto something. For days, I've been unable to shift this tiredness. You'd have thought too, that seeing as though Ivy's now only waking us perhaps once every three days, I'd feel more rested than I have for the past 8 months. I dunno. I'm sure I'll be fine, just need to catch up with my sleep, that's all.

_You're already caught up, _says a voice in my head.

"Yeah, yeah…" I grumble into my palms.

I hear soft feet creaking down the treads. Voices drift from the hall.

"Your Pa says he wants to say good morning to you, Ivy. He must love you very much, because you kept him up all night, monkey. Well, I know he loves you very much, he told me so, and I love you too, darling."

Ivy squeals in delight at something: I guess Vi musta bounced her up and down, she loves that.

Gulping the dregs of my coffee, I stand up as the girls in my life enter the kitchen. I walk over and give Viola a quick peck above our daughter's head before crouching down to Ivy's level.

"Hello, bonnie, good morning."

I ruffle the downy russet hair on her head – courtesy of me – and feel the warmth that I always get looking into her peat black doe-like eyes. Her mother's eyes, and apparently her grandmother's too, at least according to Viola. I look up at my wife and smile, happy to my very core. My Noise is a mess of memories and feelings and colour and sound and it just swells with the joy of the three of us.

Viola smiles back, but her almond shaped eyes are scanning my face anxiously. Kissing Ivy's forehead, I give Vi's arm a quick squeeze and gather the plates and mugs for washing up. I make a show of being lively as I fill the sink with warm water and bubbles, even humming Ma's song. It don't wake me up though, and Viola ain't fooled.

**_(Viola)_**

Todd's bobbing around and humming as he scrubs at the greasy remains of breakfast, but he never was a good actor, never could tell a lie, white or black. Plonking Ivy into her highchair, I grab a bowl with the remainder of the eggs in it and perch beside her, spooning it into her mouth. She munches it messily, but smiles as she does so. I imitate her exaggerated chews and she lets out a peal of raucous baby laughter. From the sink, Todd turns and snorts at the pair of us. His Noise gains a pink hue of affection.

Ivy having finished her meal, I place the bowl and spoon on the side to be washed (giving Todd's shoulder a quick rub) and snatch a sponge to clean her up a bit. She gurgles in protest, not liking the damp feel on her face. I finish quickly with a small "there we go" and throw the sponge back to Todd, who catches it deftly.

"Do you want to go and play with Ted? I think you do, don't you, and Tess too…"

Ted and Tess are Ivy's teddy bears; her most beloved. She'd play with them contently for hours.

I pull her from the chair and place her soundly on my hip.

"We're gonna go play with Ted and Tess. There's more coffee in the pot if you want."

Todd turns around with a huge smile.

"I'll pour you a cup too. Make sure I can join ya all."

I smile back and turn to the living room, crooning at my beautiful baby girl all the way.

**_(Todd)_**

I pour the steaming coffee into two mugs then pause before clutching a tin of biscuits as well. What's the point of being a Dad and an adult if you can't disregard some of your own rules? I amble over towards the sitting room, being careful not to spill anything.

I lean against the doorframe for a bit, watching Viola and Ivy play. She's the perfect mum, Vi is: kind, warm, patient, and yet I have no doubt she won't cave in to any temper tantrums later on. I hope I can be as good a Dad, having never had any experience at all, not even just watching youngsters, when I was growing up.

"Coffee's up," I say, entering the room. Viola looks up and smiles, her cheeks flushed from laughter.

"Thanks honey."

"No probs. How's our little monster?"

"Ha, she's fine. Tess, though, is a little soggy."

"Thought she'd finished teething?" I ask with concern. "Ivy, not the bear."

"She has, I think it's become a habit."

"Ah."

Viola continued to walk Mr and Mrs Bear up and down Ivy's arms, the little girl's eyes wide in wonder. I sip my coffee, content to watch the pair interact.

After a while, my cup empty, Ivy looks away from Viola and the bears and towards me. Grinning goofily at her, I say,

"Howdy there, mim." I wink at Vi. "You're looking especially gorgeous today."

She gurgles happily at me and crawls unsteadily to my feet, where she pulls herself up using my jeans as handholds. She bounces on her bandy legs, her utterly beautiful eyes pleading with me.

"Dya wanna hug sweetie?"

I hook my arms beneath hers and swing her in an arc above my head. Shrieking giddily her chunky arms flail around her. Plonking Ivy onto my knee, I blow raspberries onto her rounded tummy and watch in delight as her chubby face turns red around her toothy grin.

I continue this for a minute longer, until I here Viola's slight chuckle in front of me. I look up at her, smiling crookedly.

"What you laughin' at then?"

She looks me in the eyes for a moment.

"You're a great dad, you know that Todd?"

And my heart just swells right there and then. It fills my whole chest, and my whole Noise.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A.N. Sorry it's taken so long! I am a terrible updater, and I'm sorry but that's not likely to change very much... Big thank-yous to everyone that's reviewed, it's silly but it really does make my day. You have Luc16 to thank for thins chapter, his request for more spurred me on. Hope you enjoy it! :D**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**_(Viola)_**

The ragu is gently simmering on the hob as I stir the roux sauce: the cream swirls evenly over the wooden spoon. My face feels flushed from the steam, and I'm pretty sure my hair is all over the place.

Ben and Lee are coming over soon. Neither of them can cook much more than meat, veg and potatoes, and they love my lasagne. Pastas and stews are about all _I _can cook though, and it's Todd, surprisingly, that has the knack of concocting all sorts of puddings. Not that I'm complaining, his desserts really are divine.

I hear a shrill squawk from above and smile. Todd can make Ivy laugh with such ease it's extraordinary. The stairs creak and I turn to see my husband walk into the petite kitchen with Ivy's feet on his and his hands curled around hers.

"Hey," Todd says.

"Hey," I say back.

"Gah!" Ivy gurgles.

"Summit smells mighty good." Todd's calloused hand ruffles Ivy's hair with affection.

"Thanks, it's lasagne. You going to make dessert? You know I can't."

"Yer desserts are rud- really great." Todd corrects himself quickly, nearly forgetting the innocent ears in the room.

"Yeah, yeah, Romeo, pull the other one. Are you making dessert or not?"

Smiling, he replies, "Uh-huh. I was thinking brownies and ice cream."

"Vanilla?"

"Course."

"I'll get it!" Todd shouts as the trill of the doorbell sounds.

I wipe my hands on the apron front, chiding myself slightly, and hang it up in the pantry. Sidling around the corner, I grin at the sight before me: so familiar and yet refreshing. Ben's cooing with his granddaughter in his arms, Todd and Lee are sharing a manly embrace, and Lee's eyes meet mine. His new deep blue eyes. My people in Haven managed to get a transplant clinic set up only 3 years ago, and Lee – being the handsome war hero he was – was placed right at the top of the eye transplant list. I miss the old blue his irises possessed, but, in their own right, his new eyes are beautiful. I just prefer green. I spent a lot of my life in the blue depths of the sky; I want to spend the rest with the green fields of land.

"Hey, guys, how y'all doin'?" I ask, slipping into my Brockley Falls accent to get a rise. The men laugh, and Ivy gives me that wide-eyed look that melts me inside a little.

"We're fine, Vi," says Lee.

"Grand," Ben chips in.

"Wanna go to the lounge?" Todd asks.

And together we potter off to sit on the 'settees'. It's sure going to be Noisy for a while.

**_(Todd)_**

"That was great, hun," I say, smiling wearily at my glowing wife.

Damn tiredness…

"Thanks, Todd."

"Can I smell brownies?" Lee's eyes light up in hope. Ben rolls his: trust Lee to think only of his stomach.

"Yeah, but you ain't getting any."

"Ben! Don't say that!" Lee yelps, fearing his lack of dessert.

"Are you, or are you not, 25 years old, Lee?" Viola asks teasingly.

"Not, if that means I get brownies."

"Yer getting brownies, Lee, don't worry," I say, standing slowly and reaching for Ivy. "I'll be right back: this little one looks ready for a nap."

I've already left the room when I hear voices behind me.

"She's not the only one! What's up with Todd, Viola?" Lee asks.

"I honestly don't know, he just seems exhausted. I mean, I am too, looking after Ivy and all, bless her, but he just seems on a different level. He said he's fine, just a bit tired. I don't really believe that though, you know what he's like..."

Huffing, (what do _they _know about it? _And_ they musta known I'd hear their Noise at least!) I carry my baby up the stairs, humming Ma's song.

"There ya go, sweetie," I murmur, putting her into her crib. "Sweet dreams, darling."

I watch her for a moment longer, smiling at her baby grumbles, then head downstairs. I make a detour to the bathroom though, to throw some cold water at my face. That doesn't help either.

"Bye, Lee!" Vi shouts as she pushed the door to. With a lazy grin, I gratefully sink into the chair out on the porch: peace at last. The last rays of sunlight warm my face, as my eyes drift shut. I'm so calm I can feel each lash on my cheek.

"Todd?"

"Christ!" I jump, all the muscles in my body tensing at once. "Ben? What the ruddy hell was that for?!"

"Didn't you feel my Noise?" His face is soft, no suspicion or confusion there. He knows something…

"…No." I frown. I shoulda felt it! I'm in the Land, ain't I? I shoulda felt it with ease, without wanting to.

Ben kneels in front of my, just like he did when I was a little bairn. His calloused hand pats my knee, and he clears his throat. I ain't liking where this is going though, so I interrupt.

"Sit down, Ben. Yer putting me all on edge."

But Ben, for the first time since the 'hole in the Noise' incident, ignores me.

"Y'ain't well, Toddy."

"What?"

"He's right, sweet." And there's Viola, leaning to the wall, arms crossed over her chest, like she's holding herself up, holding herself in, protecting herself. She looks worried, the gold light accenting her frown.

Gods, she's beautiful…

"Now's not the time, Todd," Ben says, reading me. Huffing, I fluff up my Noise. Vi's my wife, I can think she's beautiful whenever I ruddy well want. Wait, since when have I been able to layer my Noise like that?

I glance at Viola. Her onyx eyes are wide and meet mine.

Swallowing, I turn to Ben, my all but actual father.

"I ain't well?"

"No." And then he does something he hasn't done for years-

Something that scares the hell outta me-

Ben speaks with his Noise. _"You need to go back to the Land."_


	4. Chapter 4

**_A.N. I can't believe I'm posting this already! I hope you like it, reviews are very welcome - hint hint ;) - and constructive feedback is also appreciated. Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**_(Viola)_**

I stare at Ben. I don't understand. Not at _all_. He's speaking with his Noise and practically telling Todd to leave? This isn't right, something is just plain wrong.

"Todd's going nowhere." They look at me and I realise that I spoke.

"He has to." Oh _God! _Ben's voice is thick, his eyes watering.

Todd stands up, pulling a hand through his unruly russet mop.

"What's going on, Ben? I don't get it. I ain't going nowhere till you give me one ruddy good reason to."

Taking a minute to compose himself, Ben turns away, his hand over his mouth. I swear I hear a strangled sob.

But to be honest, I'm not watching Ben: I'm watching Todd. He's pale again, and his finger ends are twitching.

His glazed eyes are locked on the taught back of his father. Well, kind of father. But that's a moot point anyway.

I reach forward, rubbing on hand in firm circles on Todd's back, the other lacing our fingers as one. At least then I don't have to watch him shake. Or see the fatigue in his features. Or watch the weakness of his stance.

"I don't know how to explain…" Ben begins.

"Try." I don't mean to snap, but I do. I'm so arrogant when I'm stressed and scared. Todd's Noise fogs with fear, darkens too. How, I don't know, but now that I think, it has been less clear recently. My heart tugs. I can feel it _tug_. Not in the good way it did as we said our vows, not the way it did when I first held my Ivy, but the way it did when Davy shot me, the way it did when I saw Todd alone in the centre of battle and flame. And that in itself terrifies me.

"Ben, please, I'm begging yer, what's wrong?" Todd's husky tone cuts through the silence.

"Okay. Okay…"

And Ben looks up at us, his gaze connecting with our twined hands, roaming over my face, then Todd's, before coming to rest at some point in the middle distance.

"When you were shot, Todd, you healed at Pathways End. You became one of the Land, like I did. You know this."

We nod, even though it wasn't a question.

"But you weren't in that Noise for as long, you didn't have the time to get fully absorbed – connected. And since then yer mind's been trying to go back, and now it's managing. Yer going back to your old Noise, the man's Noise, Todd."

He stops and looks at us. To be honest, I don't see what the problem is. I miss Todd's old Noise, why not let it back? But then I look at Todd, see how ill he looks. He's positively gaunt.

"I know you don't think it sounds like a bad thing, Todd, but it is. It _is._ Cuz for one it means yer mind is under too much strain, constantly fighting to blur itself, to pull away from the body of Noise it's in. That's what's making ya so tired, and I'll bet you've been getting ruddy awful head-aches."

At this Todd looks meek, quailing under the glare I give him for not telling me.

"And secondly: war. Todd, you – like it or not – became a symbol of peace: yer the one that got ridda the tyrant, right before shot by a supposed ally, adapted to the Noise of the army that fought you and the Spackle that shot you, and then woke to forgive all the wrongs done to you and just move on. Ya gave the new settlers hope and their transition to the Noise was much smoother than ours. If you let yer Noise go back, then people will doubt the Land, they'll think that it's bad, if you – the saint-that-forgives-all – leaves it all behind. So you can't. You need to go back to the Land and further absorb yerself in their Noise. It's the only way."

He reaches out a hand to pat Todd's shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

**_(Todd)_**

Ben looks me in the eye, his hand pushing all gentle-like on my shoulder. He's sincere, I know it, but I still find myself cross with his words.

"Yer sorry? That's it? Yer telling me that I have to leave, live with the ones that caused all this trouble for god knows how long, and all you can say is yer sorry? To be honest, Ben, that don't seem good enough to me. I'm fed up of giving up what I want for the 'greater good': what I want now, _Benny_, is to stay at home with my wife and my little girl, to go to work in the mornings, hell, even fix that ruddy drain pipe! Not to live with the bloody aliens that shot and converted me! For some reason that don't feel like a fair deal!"

My voice raises and starts to catchfor crying out loud! It starts to _catch! _I'm so cross, and confused, and my head hurts like hell, and Ben's telling me to leave, and Viola looks all concerned, and even _Ivy_ gives me a worried look sometimes! And I'm tired, I'm so, so tired.

"Todd? Come on, love, let's go sit down and talk about this, yeah? It'll be okay, I promise." And though her words are soothing for my benefit, she gives Ben a hard glare: she really hasn't changed. Leading me through to the sitting room, Viola pushes me into the couch. I hear Ben trailing behind us, but for once, I don't care. Vi goes off somewhere, leaving me and my all-but-Pa, leaning against the doorway.

I feel rotten-

Check that, I feel crap-

My head's ringing, pounding-

My whole body feels weak and aching.

I groan, my face in my hands.

"Lie down, Todd, you'll feel better," Ben murmurs. My Noise bristles, unnecessarily, I know, but it does.

"I'm fine."

…My teeth are gritted.

Ben opens his mouth to speak again, his Noise showing his disbelief but that's when Vi comes back in, so he shuts up. Good.

"Here. Take them." Her voice ain't offering no discussion, and her slender hands are holding out a glass of water and a coupla pain killers.

I sigh, but take them.

**_(Viola)_**

Todd huffs, I guess at all the concern; he hates being mollified. But he reaches out his calloused hand to take the pills from my palm and accepts the water without a fuss. Sure, his Noise, is yellow with embarrassment, and I'm pretty certain those static flashes are frustration, but I ignore what doesn't come out of his mouth for the most part: I find it's the best way to deal with the Noise.

He puts the tablets into his mouth, fumbling with his fingers as he drops one short of the mark. He catches it awkwardly in his lips, and gulps the lot down with the water. I address Ben, since Todd still looks a little grey-faced.

"So, we've got to go. What do you suggest we do, then? How do we go about this?"

_"We?" _Todd's Noise says.

I glance down at him: he's rubbing his temples, but I think the pain tablets are working already.

"Yes, we. Ivy and I will come with you, of course, we're a family."

Todd stares me in the eye for a moment before nodding reluctantly. One of the best things about being married to him is that he knows when and when not to argue with me.

"So, Ben, what do we do?"

"I'd say go to Haven, meet the Sky there when he's visiting. He should take you to the Land. You'll need to stay for a few months, though, I think. I was immersed for nearly seven months, and you, Todd, only three. I reckon that'll be long enough for the process to complete."

We all sit in silence, thinking of that for a moment.

Todd looks up at me again: peat earth and green grass meet.

"Four months is a long time, Vi, for you and Ivy to stay with me. Are you sure?"

"You're forgetting something, Todd. I ain't never leaving you, not even in my head."


End file.
